Something is Different in Shin Makoku!
by BloodyXan-Xan
Summary: What if during one of Wolfram's adventures he is offered one wish of any kind he wants.What would he wish for and who is this mysterious blond blue-eyed woman who claims she is Wolfram?Can the gang,and most importanly Yuri,figure out what the hell is up?
1. Chapter 1: The News!

AN: Hello there readers, welcome to my first fanfic.I been meaning to write this for a long time and after some much needed break from school I have finally started I please ask that you go kind of easy on me, though I love criticism cause it truly helps me, it is my first fanfic though not my first story. Hope u can enjoy it as much as I have enjoy writing this first chappy and please leave a review after reading it, because I truly would like some feedback!And Sorry for any grammar error Now Enjoy the chappy and have a great day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo kara Maoh, this is the property of Tomo Takabayashi and anyone who help him in the process of this fabulous anime/manga! So since me don't own, you no sue, k? Great!

* * *

A curious and confuse Yuri sat next to an even more confuse Conrad as they paid close attention to the figure standing before them as said figure continue to scream and ramble on while moving her hands in fast moves as if trying to explain or come to terms with things. As Conrad and Yuri looked at each other and then at the female, another figure entered the grand room and proceeded toward them. This new figure was a young man that looked to be somewhere between seventeen and nineteen, he wore white spectacles and a black outfit that seemed to be some kind of Japanese school uniform. He also possessed a short black style kind of hair as he looked to both Yuri and Conrad with a serious expression.

"So what did _he _say?" said Conrad as the male figure turned to him, and just as said figure was suppose to answer another voice interrupted him.

"Yeah Murata!, And what's with the serious look?" said Yuri as he looked at the young man and then to the other figure still standing in the room with an annoyed expression on her face as she crossed her arms in her chest and tapped her foot to an unknown beat.

"I was getting to that!" said the male figure now know to be Murata as he looked at the both guys in front of him and then nervously to the female figure standing behind him.

"Then get to it now!" said Yuri as he looked at Murata with an annoyed expression and then to Conrad with a "_I'm going to kill him_" look as Conrad closed his eyes and chuckle softly.

"Well, the Original King has stated that she is prince…I mean princess…."said Murata as he lower his voice at the end so that only Conrad and Yuri could hear the name being said as Murata ended the sentence, as the two men looked at Murata with wide eyes.

"What!" said Yuri as he stood up from his chair and looked frantically to Conrad. Who as Yuri had, now, notice had a shock yet curious look in his eyes.

"She is…"started Murata only to be cut off immediately as Yuri went on to ramble things like "Yeah, yeah" and "Heard you the first time you said it"

At that exact moment the grand doors to the room burst open with a bang as a numbered of figures stepped into the room, some looking pissed while others just stared curiously at the female figure still standing, and tapping her foot, in the room. Of course there was also a long black haired man standing at the back of the room with a stoic and almost robotic look in his eyes, said male wore a very military if not also royal green suit with gold ropes hanging from different places. Beside the stoic man stood another male figure, though this one was quite different from the previously mention stoic man, who had long silver like hair that reached his back and wore and outfit both royal yet as if he was a teacher or an healer of sorts. Now this man was somewhat like the stoic man, per say that he look royal and that they belong in the same status, but the silver haired man had a face that showed you every thought he had by just his very emotions on the subject at hand.

"Guys, did I not stated you had to stay out" said Yuri as he looked at all of them seriously and annoyed.

Yes the great Mazoku was being kind of rude at the moment but, then again the great Demon King had a very tiring day full of work, classes and papers to be sign, only to then be then called out of his room, just when sleep had almost claimed him, because there was a girl who claimed she was someone who she could possibly not be.

"We needed to know what was going, Your Majesty" explained a voice as a red haired, blue-eyed woman stepped up to the front. The female, who looked to be in her twenties, gave a nervous smile as she raised the skirt of her maid outfit and lower into a small voice.

"Yes, Yuri we need to know!" said a blonde woman, who looked to be about the same age as Anissina if not a little more, as she stepped forward. Though she seemed somewhat calm and collect it you could notice the fire burning from her emerald green eyes as if challenging the Demon King to deny her the request.

"Anissina and Cecilie, please calm down okay?" said Yuri as he massage his temples and closed his eyes. God he was about to exploded and people were not giving him time to do anything, they just continue to attacked him with more and more problems and things to solve, if they seriously didn't stop he would gladly give them all a piece of his…

"Would you two shut up! You are giving Yuri a headache with all of this" said a soft yet serious voice as everyone in the room finally turned to look at the female figure standing there, whether it was their first time seeing her or not everyone was again momentarily shocked into standstill.

"That is what is going on!" said Yuri in an annoyed tone as he pointed to the female figure in the room, and looked as all of their faces turn either curious or just stayed shocked.

The female that Yuri had pointed at was now taping her foot to an even faster beat than before as they all looked at her, and I mean it wasn't as if all of them had not seen a female before, but it was just the way she looked and acted that shocked and confuse them all. This female was strikingly beautiful with long blond hair that reached her mid-back as it moved, back and forth, whenever the wind from the open window decided to play with it; she also had strikingly bright emerald green eyes that both shined with built up anger and something else directed especially to the Demon King before her. Now said Demon King failed to notice this as he again closed his eyes and suppressed an angry groan at everything that was happening, but the look was there and some people in the room had not failed to catch it. Though she seemed to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, just like their Demon King, she could have easily been more than 75 years old if not less.

"Murata, are you completely positive?" said Yuri as he finally opened his eyes and address the young man standing in front of him with a serious look in his eyes. At that moment everyone turned to look at the Demon King with confuse looks as to why he was asking this sort of thing to the Great Sage of Shin Makoku.

"Ohhh, no mistake there Shibuya" said Murata with a slight teasing tone, though as he looked behind him and to the girl standing there his teasing tone left him and he looked at Yuri with a looked that screamed "_What now!_"

After looking at everyone in the room, including the female figure, he then looked to his left at Conrad and in a very low voice address him, so as no one would know what they were discussing "Should we tell them?" asked Yuri as he looked at Conrad for help. Conrad looked at him and then at the group in front of them, then back at him then back the group and with one final look to him he stated in a very even tone

"I _really_ think we should Your Majesty" and as Yuri looked at him, he knew Conrad was right, they had to know and they had to know now!

"Hey wimp hurry up, I'm tired of standing here" said the young blonde female as she crossed her arms on her chest and threw Yuri an even more annoyed look. Now that she has stated this, almost everyone in the room looked at her with even more shock on their eyes as they looked between the Demon King and the young girl.

"Yep, no doubts now" said Yuri in a low voice that only him, Murata and Conrad could hear as he lower his head to his hands and threw out an angry groan. And as he tried to concentrate a hit to the back of his head was deliver both swiftly and hurtful as he now grabbed at the spot. When he looked up he was met with the fiery gaze of Cecilie von Spitzweg as she glared at him with her hand raised as if to hit him again.

"What the hell was that for Cecilie!" asked Yuri as he stood up before the second blow could be deliver and looked that the woman with an annoyed and confuse look.

"Cheater, now I understand what is going on!" said Cecilie as she tried to grabbed Yuri by the throat but fail as the grand table did not let her get to close to the Demon King.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" said Yuri as he looked at Cecile dead in the eye to see the why of attacking him so suddenly and so viciously.

"This woman is here because you are finally going to cancel Wolfram's engagement with you. You are finally leaving him!" screamed Cecile as she pointed an accusing finger to the young blonde girl and turned back to him with anger flashing in her eyes.

At this accusation everyone in the room seemed to stare at both Yuri and the blonde girl with shocked faces. Of course Conrad and Murata, knowing what was really going on, only chuckle in slight amusement and the ever stoic man in the room, know to be Gwendal von Voltaire, only raised a eyebrow in question of what was really going on. As Cecilie continue to accuse Yuri of being a cheater and a bad fiancé, the anger of the Demon King grew more and more until with a great scream, which possibly resonated throughout the castle and probably the village too, he announced the six words that shocked everyone into a complete silence.

"FOR SHINOU'S SAKE, _SHE IS WOLFRAM_!"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading this chappy and hope u enjoyed it, please leave a review on your wait out (Pleaseeee ^_^) And I hope to be able to update it as soon as possible, though i dont make any promises thank you again and see you all next time

Preview: _"Wait! What the hell are you saying Yuri"said a high pitched voice as Yuri cringed in discomfort from it. Yep he knew this would happen, I mean who would actaully be dumb enough to believe such a thing as Wolfram turning female all of a sudden. Then again Yozak had taken everything in great stride, however he was known for doing that even in the worst situations ever. However even the great Demon King of Shin Mazoku was curious as to the sudden change and what had caused it. And as he looked at the now female Wolfram, he knew he was going to find out everything even if it was the last thing he did, Oh Wolfram was going to talk alright, he was going to spit it all!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangement!

Hey there readers! Well this is chapter 2 of "Something is Different in Shin Makoku" Thanks to all of the people that reviewed it and that also added it to a their favorite list. Especially to **Chapolla** who gave me some advise to change something in chapter 1, to **Amed** who also gave me something to think about (yes I change that name, plus I got to say I like it better when is Cheri ^_^) plus to **XZanayu, 20eKUraN10, Crazy4animeCouples and Lady-Minou **Thanks again guys and so with out further adu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh but do enjoy the chapter! ^_^

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Arrangement!**

As the silence continued in the room, the Demon King took a seat again and massaged his temples. He knew that this was going to be the reaction to the topic in hand, and that he, as the Demon King, had to slowly explain it and make them slowly understand what he was trying to say, but Cheri had gotten him so frustrated and mad that he just literary screamed it out loud. Now here he sat with and even more amused Conrad and a group of people that looked at Wolfram with wide eyes and slightly open mouths as they then turned toward the Demon King.

"Wait! What are you saying Heika" said a high pitched voice as Yuri cringed in discomfort from it. Said voice came from the almost white/lilac haired man standing next to Gwendal as his hands moved everywhere and he looked at Wolfram with both horror and curiosity.

"I said it once Gunter, I will not repeat it again" said Yuri as he put his head in his hands and suppressed another groan at everything that was happening now. As everyone continued to look at him like he was crazy, he in his mind understood it all. He knew that this would happened, I mean who would actually be naïve enough to believe such a thing as Wolfram turning female all of a sudden. Then again Yozak had taken everything in great stride, however he was known for doing that even in the worst situations ever.

"Yuri, are you telling me that this is my Wolfie" said Cheri as she took a step toward the blond female now known to be Wolfram. As the Demon King nodded his head in Cheri's direction, the woman spend no more time and attacked her son… well now daughter in a tremendous hug. As everyone saw this, they seemed to relax a little as seeing Cheri express her deep worry for what was happening to her son…umm daughter. That is until she screamed something that left everyone feeling a little sorry for Wolfram.

"Yay, now I can dress my Wolfie even more!"

As Wolfram began to look like he was losing air, and losing it fast, Yuri decided to call it a night for everyone including himself. However, even though the great Demon King of Shin Makoku was dead tired he was also a little curious as to the sudden change of the Shin Makoku soldier and what had caused it. And as he looked at the now female Wolfram, he knew he was going to find out everything even if it was the last thing he did, Oh Wolfram was going to talk alright, and he was going to spill it all.

"Okay, we can figure this out later, let's just all go to sleep" said Yuri as he got up from the enormous chair in the grand room and stepped around it and toward the door. As he continued to move toward the door Wolfram took a step in his direction and began to follow him out.

"Heika!" screamed a voice at the highest level possible as the lilac haired man stepped from within the mass of people in the room and stop right in front of Wolfram and Yuri.

"Yes Gunter?" asked Yuri as he eyed the man with a curious yet tired look. Though as he continue to stand there with Gunter blocking the way he could literary feel Wolfram's annoyance radiating off of her.

"Heika, there is no way that _she_ can go with you to your room" stated Gunter as he looked at Yuri and then behind the Demon King to the once Shin Makoku soldier.

"What you mean by that!" screamed Wolfram as she looked from behind Yuri with her arms crossed between her chest as she tapped her foot to hypnotic beat and looked at Gunter with a killer glare.

"Exactly what you think, Lord…I mean Lady von Bielefeld" said a serious Gunter as he looked at Wolfram with almost a glare in his features.

"I'm his fiancée!" screamed Wolfram as she took a step closer to Gunter and started to take her hands from the crossed position on her chest. As this outburst started Yuri immediately decided to stop it, they could argue all they wanted once they all or more especially he got some much needed rest. Just as Wolfram had taken another step toward Gunter and Gunter had increase his glare toward said Shin Makoku soldier, said Demon King extended his arm to stop Wolfram from moving forward and with a tired and annoyed voice stated the five words that not only made Wolfram happy but that shocked everyone in the room.

"_She_ is sleeping with _me_"

"But Heika..!" said a worried Gunter as he looked at the happy yet surprise face of Wolfram and then back to their Demon King, not believing the words that he had just stated.

"He is…I mean _she_ is my fiancée and _she_ will sleep in our room" stated a tired Yuri as he then added "just like he…_she_ always has" As these words were said, Yuri and a very happy yet also tired Wolfram open the grand room's huge door and walked out with only one destination in mind: their room and a much needed sleep.

Though as the doors close behind the two, an amused Cheri chuckle softly and pronounce 4 whispers words.

"The arrangements are made"

However, as everyone in the room sought out to recover from the momentary shock Yuri had given them. There was one person that still looked at the door and knew exactly why Yuri had not argue or agreed with Gunter in the matter, it was because he planned to find out what the heck had happen to Wolfram on his latest trip and the only way to figure it out would be to have said boy…said girl really in the same room.

"Nice plan Yuri, nice plan" said a soft voice as the closing of the royal chamber's door was heard a few doors down. As the room went into silence the voice one again chuckle softly and in an almost inaudible tone said

"Nice plan too Wolfie, nice plan too"

* * *

AN: Thanks once again guys and I will be sure to update as fast a possible! Thanks for the support and please remember to review. I was gonna give u guys a preview but if I do then the suprise for the next chappy will be ruined so no preview this time. Though the only thing I can say it that part if not all of the chapter takes place in the Royal Bedroom and it between our favorite yeah! Please Review and See you Soon!


	3. Chapter 3:A Strange Night in Shin Makoku

AN: Hello again! Sorry for not having update this chpter sooner but with skwel and all I was a little tied up, but hey as promise there is still more to thnks to all the people that reviewed the second chapter of my chapter though is dedicated to soemone that has always update all of my chapters and her critism is something that always helps me get these chappies done, so Amed here is to you, thanks girl! So thanks to all and without further adu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, but do enjoy the chapter and remember to R&R! ;)

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: A Strange Night in Shin Makoku!**

The door to the royal bedroom had just close and now the silence had become tense and somewhat awkward. As Yuri continue to stand in the middle of the room facing the now empty bed, Wolfram began to feel a little weird if not also scare of what was to come next. Yuri seemed to be either contemplating or calming down from the shock that his once male fiancé was from night to day a female fiancée

"How" Yuri asked in a barely audible voice as he finally faced Wolfram.

"How what Yuri" asked Wolfram as she looked at Yuri in the eye and put her hands behind her back.

"How did this happen!" stated Yuri as he threw a hand out to emphasize the state that Wolfram was in now.

"Well, you know there is always danger when in a mission, and well there was this old woman who seemed to possess Mazoku powers, but they seemed to be different than ours and then she began to ask me questions…"stated Wolfram before she was suddenly interrupted by a very confuse Yuri.

"What kind of questions?" asked Yuri as he looked at Wolfram and waited for his answer.

"Well, they were kind of random and I don't really remember them, but anyways everything went black and when I woke up I was like this" stated Wolfram as she shifted from foot to foot and looked at Yuri in a nervous sort of way.

"So she just did that like nothing?" stated Yuri as he looked at Wolfram in a incredulous way as his feet tapped to an unknown beat.

"Yeah, kind of like that" said Wolfram in a soft like voice as she continued to avoid looking at Yuri in the eye.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do just yet so we'll wait till tomorrow and then see what we can do" stated Yuri as he grabbed several pieces of clothing and headed toward the bathroom as he then continue to state "You can change here I'll go to the bathroom to do it"

"Okay" said Wolfram as she headed toward her own closet and took out her normally worn pink nightgown. By the time she was done Yuri had headed out of the bathroom and was on his way to the royal bed. Wolfram herself then began to head toward the bed and finally settle on her side of the bed.

As Yuri's breath became even and he seemed to go into a deep sleep did Wolfram finally dare to think about all that had happen and all that she had told Yuri and as she thought of this she knew that in truth it was nothing like she had told Yuri. Even though Wolfram did not like to lie to Yuri she knew she could not tell him what truthfully had happen even if she had wanted. Yuri would never understand what had truly happen in that trip and why Wolfram was alright with everything that had happen to her and would not change it for nothing. As Yuri's even breathing continue on Wolfram sleep began to overtake her and before she even knew what was happening she has began to fell into a very deep and restful sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

As a small stream of light began to enter the royal bedroom in which the Demon King Yuri and his fiancé the now former Shin Makoku soldier slept in, the former rather than the latter began to stir awake in a slow and still tired way. Yuri felt a little bit restful yet somewhat tired from all the commotion and stress his dream had caused him. Yuri knew he had to get up but the bed felt so comfortable and so warm that he did not want to get up from it, plus there seemed to be this amazingly warm pillow that smelled like rain and roses, which he just couldn't let go of. As he continue to squeeze the life out of that amazingly warm pillow a strange yet somewhat familiar noise reached his ears and for the life of him he swore the pillow moved and shifted position beside him.

"I'm imagining things" thought Yuri as he continue to hold on to the warm pillow, but at that exact moment was when he again not only felt it moved but his hand connected with warm and porcelain smooth skin and the only thing Yuri could do was slowly open his eyes and truly hope for the best situation.

As his eyes finally open completely, he came face to face with something he was not expecting and did not want to expect. Wolfram in all her female glory had somehow moved toward his side of the bed and was now laying in front of now confused and embarrassed Yuri with her hand touching his chest and her body completely pressed up to Yuri's. Then again Wolfram didn't seemed to be completely to blame considering where Yuri's hands were now located. It seemed that the once pillow Yuri had squeezed the life of was Wolfram now feminine waist and that somehow in all the movement that may have occur when they were sleeping Wolfram's pink nightgown had risen up and now Yuri's second hand seemed to be located in the creamy exposed skin of Wolfram's thighs. As Yuri took all of this in he failed to notice the now awake Wolfram and the teasing yet surprise look in her eyes. As Yuri continue to analyzed the situation and a way to get out of it, he heard a voice he wish he hadn't heard just yet as the now awake and teasing Wolfram stated _eight_ words that caused not only for Yuri to squeal but for him to also fall of the humongous king size bed in the Royal Chamber and, ultimately cause the whole household to come awake in a way they never had before.

"_**Getting a little too comfortable aren't we Yuri!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: So that was chapter 3 of Something Different in Shin Makoku, I did not know at first how to approach the whole Wolfram and Yuri and their discussion but I do hope you guys like it and that it was a good enough that is all until next chapter of my remember to review it always makes inspires me to write faster and give you a well deserved chappy!^_^

Preview: _"What the hell was all that noise for!" screamed Lady Chery as she open the doors to the Royal Chamber in a fury from being awaken at such holy hour in the morning.A woman needed her beauty sleep and Chery was determine to get it as soon as she resolve the damn mystery of who or what dare wake her; before she had even said a word though she was met with one of the funiest things she had ever seen. Yuri sat on the tile floor of the bedroom with eyes wide open and a face as red as a tomatoe, while Wolfram sat on the bed with a somewhat smug look on her face and her pink frilly nightgown up to her thighs. Oh what a look both had and what a look both now possess as they finally notice the penut gallery standing at their doors; "Oh how priceless!" thought Chery as she smile to herself _


	4. Chapter 4: Conrad and The Truth

AN: Well hello! Yes I know I'm late and by late I mean supppper late. Senior year has been real stressful but that truly isnt a excuse, I should have update it and kept up with my writing all I can say is I'm sorry and that I hope this bit of a longer chapter can earn your forgiveness. I tried to make it as best as I could and I hope that you love the ending of this chapter cause I know I loved writing it. Well once again thanks to all the readers and reviewers, the ones that were there from the beginning and the ones that just got here. Well have fun with this new chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Kyo Kara Maouh is not mine and belongs to the wonderful people that both wrote it and drew it! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conrad and the Truth!**

As the demon king's scream resonated through the castle a repeatedly continued thumping on the floor could be heard as it indicated the running of several feet as they headed in the direction of the demon king's bedroom chamber. Together with the thumping came a voice that could be easily recognized, as its high peak reached all corners of the castle.

"What the hell was all that noise for!" screamed Lady Cheri as she open the doors to the Royal Chamber in a fury from being awaken at such holy hour in the morning. Though as she threw them open she came face to face with the most hilarious scene she had ever faced.

There on the tile floor of the bedroom sat Yuri with eyes wide open and a face as red as a tomatoes as he looked up at his bed. And if that wasn't the most comical, then it was the fact that Wolfram sat on the bed with a somewhat smug look on her face and her pink frilly nightgown up to her thighs while looking over the edge of the bed down at Yuri.

"Yuri! Are you okay?" asked Wolfram as she continued to examine her fiancé for injuries with her blue eyes.

Oh what a look both had and what a look both now possess as they finally notice the peanut gallery standing at their doors; ''Oh how priceless!'' thought Cheri as she smile to herself. For nothing could be more priceless than the look both of them had at finally understanding their situation and how worse it had just become.

"Yuri are you okay?" said Conrad, who finally seemed to break the silence that began prevailing over the demon king's chamber.

To say that everyone was unaffected was truly an understatement, for Cheri seemed to still be giggling into her hand, Gunter seemed about ready to pass out. You also had Gwendal who though he stood still and rigid in his eyes you could detect a hint of shock and maybe even amusement. All in all the residents of the castle found themselves with situation that had never before seemed so comical as it did this bright delightful morning.

"Yeah! I'm fine Conrad" stated Yuri, though it seemed that he was trying to convince himself more than he was reassuring Conrad.

As Yuri stood up from the bedroom floor, another giggle past through Cheri's lips and the audience at the door finally turned their attention to her. As their eyes fell on her, she proceeded to look at Yuri in the eye and with a dramatic flourish, she pointed at Wolfram.

"Lady Cheri is something wrong?" stated Yuri as they all turned to look at Wolfram and her still risen night gown.

And as Cheri smiled with a little bit of amusement and a lot of mischievousness in her eyes, the demon king prepare for the words he knew were coming.

"Got a little grabby, huh? Yuri"

___**A Few Hours Later:**_

After the commotion in the morning it was nice to have a little quiet around the castle, as maids moved up and down the halls with various things in their hands. It seemed every person in the castle was doing something. Cheri seemed to be enjoying her flowers in the castle garden, you could hear Gunter screaming at Yuri to please pay attention, the clash of swords as Gwendal trained the soldiers and then you had Wolfram sitting in a bench just outside the castle garden and almost to the border of said castle.

Here sat the one person that normally would be running around the castle screaming orders to the soldiers or running after the demon king for being "unfaithful", yet here sat Wolfram with her shin in her hands as she looked at the city just be on the castle gates and the busy port where the many boats of the army sat patiently at.

"There you are!" said a voice at it approach the silent and seemingly passive Wolfram.

"Hello Conrad" said Wolfram as she turned in her seat to see her brother walk up to her. And though she did not completely see his face due to the fact that the sun reflected of it, she did know the walk that he had at the moment and knew that she better pay attention for what he had to say or ask was of importance.

"So what really happen?" asked Conrad as he lowered himself to his hunches and looked Wolfram in the eye. In his eyes you could see that he was serious and that no matter how much Wolfram evaded the question, she was still going to have to answer it in the end.

"Didn't believe the story I told Yuri, huh?" said Wolfram as she turn in her seat even more and faced Conrad. She knew that hiding it from him was close to impossible but she wished that she would have had more time, for Conrad's timing was at the moment horrible.

Yes she had lied to Yuri, but who wouldn't in the kind of situation she was suddenly in. Yes she felt guilty about lying to him but she needed to keep this secret or Yuri would freak out and want to do something drastic, that she could not let it happen, but as she looked at her brother again she knew that at the very least one person in this castle should know the truth or she would freak out trying to maintain this secret, and she knew that if there was one person that she would tell all this it would be Conrad for he understood her and certainly would not judge her.

"Yes there was a woman that did this to me, and yes she did have Mazoku powers" stated Wolfram as she then continue with…"But I asked her for this, she did not do this to me on her own accord."

As Wolfram finish this statement she looked at Conrad and knew he wasn't judging her own blaming her for anything, though in his eyes you could see that he was asking for more than a run through, that what he truly wanted was a reason for Wolfram having permitted this to happen when she knew the outcome. She knew that Conrad needed that reason and so she took a deep breath and said the words that she had never said to anyone in the course of Yuri's engagement to her.

"He wouldn't love me if I wasn't like this, is just not him, and for him I would do anything if he just asked me." Said Wolfram as she let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.

"But Wolfram isn't this a little too much?" asked Conrad as he looked at what was now his sister. And as these words were out of his mouth Wolfram raised her head, looked him in the eye and stated a set of words that he would have never expected from Wolfram.

"_**For him Conrad, I'm willing to be someone else if that is what it takes!"**_

* * *

_**AN: **_Well how was that? I hope you guys loved it and I hope that this time I'm not as late to update as I was this time. I loved writing this chapter and I had a great time writing the bedroom scene because it was hilarious. I have to admit the end of this chapter did not come easily but once it came I thought it was totally worth it; do please tell me your reaction to it. Anyways the next chapter may contain something along the lines of...

_"But daddy Yuri, that is not Papa Wolfram!" stated Greta as she came into the room and looked at the young blond, blue eyed woman sitting in one of the chairs."Greta yes she is Papa Wolfram, just a little different" stated Yuri as he began to see not only the nervous look in Wolfram but the confuse one in Greta too."Daddy Yuri, how different?" stated the adorable young girl, and as those words past her lips and she looked at the both of them, the only thing they both could think was "Crap!"_


End file.
